1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active ingredient system and more particularly to such a system for the transfer of lipophilic and/or amphiphilic components to target structures or from such target structures to the active ingredient system, as well as to the exchange thereof with such target structures, in which, to the desired degree, lipophilic and/or amphiphilic components can be transported, in order to achieve desired alteration in the composition of target structures and thus modify the characteristics thereof in accordance with specific requirements as needed.
2. Definitions
In describing the invention, the term "transfer" below will be used to describe the transport in only one direction, while the term "exchange" will be used for transport in both directions. The target structures referred to herein can be various technical systems, such as emulsions, micella, liposomes, aerosols, single layer, oligolayer, or multilayer on liquids or solid bodies, or biological systems such as lipoproteins, vesicles, organelles, bacteria, fungus, viruses, parasites, as well as pathological structures such as tumor cells, deposits in tissues, age pigments, etc.